


許願

by yueyau



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyau/pseuds/yueyau
Summary: 原創BG。2012產出。





	許願

最後，是確信你會實現願望的信念，成了我們的拯救。 ——題記

I、Before．Last Yesterday  
他環著少女的腰，她隨風飛揚的長髮拂過他臉頰，完成了一次乾淨的撫摸。  
這是海邊的自行車徑。  
她臉上閒適的笑容好比黃昏時他面前的這片海。  
「丫頭，一會兒我們去許願吧。」把下巴擱在少女微凹的肩窩上。  
丫頭瞇起了眼，把頭向少年那邊靠了靠：「嗯，賢你答應過的。」  
頭上本來就有點傾斜的圓形寬帽，抵抗不了漸漸加強的海風，晃了晃，然後向著閃著金光的海面撲去。  
賢抬起了手想要抓住離她而去的帽子，卻被丫頭拉住了衣袖。  
兩隻白晢的手握在一起，丫頭笑笑，沒有忽略賢疑惑的眼神：「我們許願吧。讓這片海帶走我們的願望。」  
「好。」沉實地應了聲，微微的閉上眼，許願。  
丫頭看著賢認真的眉眼和側臉，滿足得除了笑就沒有其他反應。閉上眼，把唇印在賢的臉頰，淡淡的紅暈令她更顯迷人。  
賢側過頭，兩唇相接，加深這個屬於許願的吻。  
——要在一起。無論怎樣，都要在一起。

II、Now．Just Today  
木質的面被塗上薄薄的一層蠟，映著丫頭模糊的側臉，包裹著頭部的繃帶顯得非常突兀。  
鋼琴室的門被緩緩推開，某個少年小心翼翼地探頭，看到側停靠在鋼琴蓋上淺眠的親妹，心頓時鈍痛起來。伸出手拍拍少女明顯凹下去的臉頰：「敏敏吶敏敏，為甚麼要折磨自己，你看你瘦得……」  
少女突然張開了黝黑的眼眸，略帶沙啞的聲音失去了該有的甜美，並帶上了一點不應存在的恐懼：「賢……」  
對上少女期待的視線，少年伸出的手卻只是放回了身側握緊了拳，暗了暗眼神，堅定地搖了搖頭。  
「原來如此……」沙啞的聲音更加低沉，敏自嘲地扯起嘴角，口中卻反過來安慰眼前的親兄，「不要緊的。哥哥，我能等的。」  
浩看著扶住鋼琴借力站起的敏，眉間的皺摺越發的深。  
敏站直了身，舉起雙手，把身體伸展出一個優美的弧。  
柔和的暖光打在白衣的敏身上，背上凸顯的蝴蝶骨像是給了她一雙翅膀。對於浩而言，敏這個妹妹就是隨時會離開，從不屬於他的天使。從前不是，而現在他確定，以後也不是。  
浩閉上眼，努力平息有點酸澀的眼，再張開，已是滿眼溫柔的暖。伸出手，浩微笑：「敏敏吶，跟哥去一個地方吧。」然後，我就放你回到你的天堂，你要我怎忍心天使在人間受難？  
敏瞪大了眼，裡面滿是孩童的好奇，伸出纖長冰冷的手搖搖浩寬大的手：「要去哪裡？」  
手中溫度的反差令浩濕了眼眶，他用另一隻手撫了撫敏酒紅色髮上刺白的繃帶：「我帶你去海邊許願，好嗎？」  
敏收回了被握的手，低下了頭，看著地板上被拉長的影子。可是影子看起來好孤單……  
她抬頭，微笑：「好。」可浩分明看見她眼中悲哀的水花。  
戴著圓形寬帽蓋著惹人注目的繃帶，敏順從地跟著浩離開療養院，坐上公車。窗面婉轉地反映出少女並帶著希望的難過。  
「我剛才作了夢。我夢見你了，賢你有沒有夢見敏敏我？」細聲輕喃，悲傷令少女的臉更顯蒼白，卻令坐在身旁的另一少年紅了眼眸。

少年修長的十指在黑白的舞台上飛舞，坐在他身旁背對鋼琴的少女安靜地笑著。  
——這首是寫給你的歌。  
——很好聽……有名字嗎？  
——有，《七年間的愛》。  
——教我彈吧。  
——我要學費。  
側過頭正要抗議的少女，聲音被封在少年的唇間。  
午後的陽光拉長了融為一體的纏綿身影，一室暖意。

浩拉起了呆滯的敏：「到了。」  
剛下車，握住的手便急於抽離，敏跳著跑到海邊，揚起的嘴角很快樂，可滿溢的淚卻飛快地滑過臉頰，一滴又一滴自由地滲入沙地。  
「敏……」剛要出口的呼喚被浩硬生折斷，他舒心地笑了。我終於決定要放你回去了，為了自己，為了天使，為了天堂。  
敏虔誠地把帽子抱在胸前，再把它擲了出去：「把我的願望帶走吧，帶到賢身邊！」  
看著帽子浮至失去蹤影，敏亦乏力地蹲下，抱著頭，失聲痛哭，肩膀一聳一聳的抖著，直至有人把她摟在懷內。  
「賢……」她抓住浩的前襟，斷斷續續哽咽著說：「你知道……的……賢在哪裡……告訴我。……哥不管甚麼……告訴我！」  
「好。」浩勾起嘴角，俯在她耳邊低聲道，「……」

III、After．Next Tomorrow  
敏提著輕便的行李，耳邊的耳筒電線連接著只有一首歌的MP3，她禮貌地攔住了路人：「Excurse me，do you know how can I get to this beach？」  
金髮碧眼的路人看著地圖上被指的那一點，伸手指了一個方向：「Walk along this road，you can get there。Have a nice trip。」給了一個熱情好客的笑容。  
敏回他一個同樣燦爛的笑容：「Thank you。」  
把地圖塞回旅行袋，敏順了順已長至腰下的酒紅色長髮，重新起行。  
果真走了不久，眼前就是一片閃著金光的海，敏踢掉腳上的布鞋，隨性地坐在沙上，喃喃自語：「好漂亮。難怪他堅持要到這裡休養……」  
赤著腳感受海浪淹沒腳踝的清涼，敏手執著從袋裡掏出的圓形寬帽，把它拋出。  
看著越浮越遠的帽子，敏彎起了嘴角，回頭。  
在不遠處有一個她最熟悉的身影佇立，把耳筒取了下來，聽到了他久遣的聲音：「你來了。」  
「對，我終於來了。」她淡淡地回答，走到他面前，伸出手撫過他額上極淺的疤。雖淺，但她就是看到了。  
放在他額上的手被他和暖的大手握住，放在唇邊細碎地吻著。  
「我醒來之後，只知道那場車禍撞傷了你和我，你比我傷得嚴重，手術後需要休養。但你家人決意要你離開，所以你選了這裡。」  
他放開了她的手，改為把她環在懷裡，用依舊磁性的聲音說：「因為要讓你更容易找到我，丫頭。」  
懷裡的丫頭一抖，然後熱淚盈眶：「賢你混蛋。」  
溫柔地吻了吻她依然清香的髮：「你最後不也找來了嗎？」  
丫頭把一邊的耳筒塞到賢耳裡，另一邊放到自己耳裡。放著的是一首結他和鋼琴組成的歌曲，看到賢疑惑的眼神，丫頭眨眨有點泛紅的眼眸，輕笑：「送你的歌，《Love Again》。」  
聞言，賢溺愛地輕吻丫頭的唇，淺嚐的吻逐漸深入，討回那些失去的想念。  
只有和你契合的影子，再不孤單。因為不管現在還是未來，都會在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> IV、後記．In My Mind  
> 我忘了在繁重的學業中掙扎求存的自己有多久沒執筆了。  
> 我是明明白白的理科生，生活充滿著的是數字。  
> 空閒的時候，要先把數字驅離才可慢慢把靈感請回來。可是我沒這種時間。  
> 做題，做題，還是做題。物理的、化學的、數學的、生物的。  
> 我沒法停止自己想變得更好的願望，所以不能不這樣做題。  
> 可文字依然是我的命。  
> 這篇《許願》，我用了一星期構思，然後用一星期每天少於半小時的時間動筆作草稿，最後用了三天較有空的上學天晚上再次修改並打在文件檔。  
> 或許我的理科同學不明白我一直堅持文字的原因。  
> 我是選了理科沒錯，但不代表我要放棄自己真心想做的事。文字是放鬆，文字是我另外一條命。（當然最重要那條叫Super Junior。）  
> 我無法叫他們明白我所想的，可我只想他們不再用看異類的目光看我。  
> 理科生可以喜歡文科的，理科生可以寫小說的。  
> 真是很久沒執筆了，這篇文是熱身吧。  
> 找回那種不是因為作業而寫的感覺，單純是為了突然出現的靈感而寫。  
> 《許願》的設定是一篇耽美。可是因為自己被一些事困擾了好一陣子，然後不想那對CP的美好被自己糟透了的心情破壞。於是就有了比較女性化的情節。或許我應該再以《許願》為題，寫一篇真真正正屬於那對CP的同人吧，我需要醞釀不那麼女性化的情節。其實看男女主名字就知道這是甚麼CP了。賢敏，Super Junior中較為低調，但卻令我深深愛上的一對。可惜自己暫時不能寫出一篇屬於他們的同人，我會為了我的愛而努力的！  
> 而《許願》裡作為女主哥哥的浩是一個完全原創的角色。而他叫浩的原因，僅僅是因為那個人的名字裡有浩字而已。那件事也是其中一件困擾到我的事之一，可現在的自己看開了，為了向這事告別，就用了浩來代表。真是沒甚麼意思的啦~~  
> 這篇文是很膩我明白。也改變了自己一直寫HE虐文的風格，但我真心想駕馭不同的文風。於是接下來不同的文（如果有空的話），都會有不同的嘗試。我會很努力的><。嘻嘻。  
> 最後，僅對那些跟我一樣忙過半死的學子們說一聲共勉之。讓我們一起努力吧！  
> 以上。謝謝。  
> Y．20120308．2235


End file.
